Total Drama: Reroute To Victory
by Rexs and Reginas
Summary: 35 former Total Drama contestants return to a brand new island for one gigantic final blow off season of Total Drama, and a grand prize of two million dollars! Watch new fight old, while they fight the very old in the newest and possibly last installment of Total Drama!


"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Total Drama!" Topher shouts as he proceeds along an incredibly large dock. "It's been an entire year since we have last seen my fellow contestants in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and I must say that's more than enough time without death defying challenges. So without any further wait, let the new chapter begin right here on Total Drama Re…" Topher was interrupted by rapid loud stomps coming from behind him.

"Hey! Who let you back here?" Chris shouted as he shoved Topher off the deck. "Chef could you take care of him?" Chris asked impatiently.

"Seven dang seasons." Chef muttered before putting on goggles and diving in after Topher.

"Now, let's get this started the right way!" Chris proclaimed.

"Hello everyone, I'm Chris Mclean, and welcome back to Total Drama! It's been quite a while since we have seen the campers competing in death defying challenges, for a large sum of cash, and this year just to add a little extra incentive we are giving the winner a grand prize of TWO MILLION DOLLARS! Who will win? Who will sustain a life-threatening injury, that will exploited for laughs? Find out right here on **Total Drama Reroute To Victory**!"

 _Theme Song_

"Thirty five former campers, are returning to the newly refurbished Pahkitew Island. Complete with freak weather conditions, scary mutant creatures, and my very own observation deck, located above the island, which nobody but me can get to!" Chris explained. "Speaking of nobody's here comes our first camper now."

"The winner of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, the aspiring athlete, and heart breaker, Sky!" Chris announced as Sky stepped off her boat. "Welcome back, Sky."

 _*Confessional*_

 _Sky: "I really didn't need to come back. I really shouldn't have actually, but I needed to make things right with Dave. I haven't been able to talk to him since the season ended, but I feel I owe him some sort of apology, even if he doesn't accept it."_

 _*End Confessional*_

"Next up is, the winner of Total Drama All Stars, the no longer lonely, Zoey!" Zoey stepped off the boat with a purpose, completely ignoring Chris.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Zoey: "I really didn't want to come back here, considering I already won the million, but Mike insisted we come back, so I had to come back. The last thing I need is someone like Scott or Alejandro, to come back and end up triggering whatever caused Mal to show up in the first place." Zoey stated._

 _*End Confessional*_

"Hey Zoey, I'm Sky." Sky introduced herself, by extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sky." Zoey greeted.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Zoey: "Then again, making new friends is never bad."_

 _*End Confessional*_

"Also returning this season, the winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, athletic overachiever and academic underachiever, Lightning!" Lightning flipped off his boat, directly over Chris, landing right next to Zoey and Sky.

"Sha-Bam!" Lightning shouted as he began to flex.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Sky: "Wow! That was actually really impressive."_

 _Lightning: "Like pops always said, never give your opponents any hope of winning, and I would say, mission sha-complished!"_

 _*End of Confessional*_

"Now arriving, the winner of Total Drama World Tour, and Heather's heart, Alejandro!" Alejandro stepped off the boat and walked slowly across the dock.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Zoey: "This is exactly what I was afraid of! I got my eye on you Alejandro."_

 _Alejandro: "I am back on this show for one reason, and that reason is Mal. No one gets the best of Alejandro, and gets away with it!"_

 _*End of Confessional*_

"Give a warm welcome to the winner of Total Drama Island, the girl who can't keep a steady relationship, Gwen!" Gwen stepped off with a slightly more foul look than Zoey.

"And now for our non-victors…"

"Wait Chris, aren't you forgetting Duncan?" Zoey questioned.

"I was hoping everyone would just forget him, but since you mentioned it. Back for another season, the winner of Total Drama Action, straight outta big boy jail, Duncan." Chris said depressingly, as Duncan was helped off his boat in handcuffs.

"Are these really necessary?" Duncan questioned?

"Yes, they are, Mr. Blow-Up-My-Cottage, and if you take them off you will be instantly eliminated from the competition. That means no two million bucks, which means no more lawyers!" Chris explained, and Duncan scoffed.

"Whatever makes you happy, McLean." Duncan huffed, and walked towards the other campers.

"Oh, those must hurt." Zoey stated concerned.

"No actually they don't, after a year of wearing them, you kind of don't even realize they are there." Duncan responded, as he waited until Zoey looked away to rub his wrist.

"Now onto our non-victors, for real this time." Chris announced.

"First to arrive, from Pahkitew Island, the hateful sisters, Amy and Samey!" Chris introduced, as Amy and Samey pushed each other to be the first one off the boat. The boat backs away quickly, before either of them get off; however, sending both sisters into the water.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Alejandro: "HAHAHA, what fools."_

 _Gwen: "Heh, and they call me dysfunctional."_

 _Amy: "I can't believe Samey decided to follow me here again, and then for Chris to decide to put us on the same boat. I am going to make them all pay!"_

 _Samey: "Of course Amy decided to come back, she wouldn't let me have my time away from her. Ever since we got home from Total Drama, Amy's annoyance was incredibly worse._

 _*End Confessional*_

Sky and Zoey are seen pulling Amy and Samey out of the water, just before the next boat arrives.

"Next up, the zombie prepper, Shawn, and his Australian, amazon, girlfriend, Jasmine!" Shawn and Jasmine hop off the boat at the same time.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Shawn: "After last season, my plans for building my bunker came to a screeching halt. I'm extremely lucky the zombies didn't take their opportunity to strike right then and there. If I hope to survive the apocalypse, I really need to win this season."_

 _*End Confessional*_

"Also returning from Pahkitew Island, ladies man, Rodney, and evil sidekick, Max!" Rodney and Max quickly stepped off, but Chris pulled Max aside. "If I see you try anything "evil" that I don't approve of, you'll go join your boss, Scarlett, wherever she is currently being held." Chris declared.

"She is not my boss…" Chris glared at him, and Max took the hint. "Got it, no evil." Max claimed, as he began to walk towards the other campers. "For now..." Max stated as he began to rub his hands together.

Meanwhile Rodney, takes his place next to the other campers.

"Hi, I'm Gwen." Gwen introduced herself, trying to at least make friends with one of the new people. Rodney turned to look at her and wedding bells instantly began to sound in his head.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Rodney: "I think I'm in love. I hope it works out better than my other relationships. Hopefully Amy and Jasmine won't think differently of me if I try and date other people."_

 _Gwen: "What's wrong with that guy?"_

 _*End Confessional*_

"And now, from Total Drama Revenge of the Island, possibly psychotic, multiple Mike, and the deviant one, scheming Scott." Scott nearly tripped Mike coming out of the boat, but Mike caught himself just in time.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Sky: "Great this trip was a complete waste of time, where is Dave?"_

 _Zoey: "Scott too...ugh, keeping Mike in line is going to be pretty difficult, especially if we end up on the same team."_

 _Mike: "So… Zoey seems a little on edge right now. Maybe it's being back here. I know I shouldn't have come back, but I really wanted to see my friends again, and hey two million bucks never hurt."_

 _Scott: "I can't believe Mike is back again! I thought after his Mal outburst, he would be cellmates with Duncan, who just happens to be back as well, love the handcuffs by the way… at least things can't get any worse than this."_

 _*End Confessional*_

"Next to arrive, the silent one, B, and spiritual, Dawn!"

 _*Confessional*_

 _Scott: "Oh, come on!"_

 _Dawn: "I came back for two reasons. One to help these poor mutant creatures, Chris has the nerve to call pets. The second is to remove any chance of Scott ever making it anywhere near the two million dollars."_

 _*End Confessional*_

"Also returning, military cadet Brick, and if you speak to Lightning, male jock, Jo!" Brick and Jo both rush for the edge of the boat, with Jo winning the race to the dock.

"Ha, taste defeat pants wetter." Jo said victoriously.

"Whatever, I ran before we got on that boat." Brick stated.

"Yeah, well I had started running before we…" Chris pushed both of them forward before Jo could finish her statement.

"Enough already!" Chris yelled. "Finally rounding out the Revenge of the Island cast, bubbleless bubble boy Cameron, spray tan queen, Anne Maria, and recently detoxified, Dakota.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Anne Maria: "Trust me I didn't want to come back, but can you imagine what two million dollars is going to do for my hair! If I look this hot now, just wait until I win, baby!"_

 _Cameron: "I wish I could say it's nice to be back, but it isn't. It's nice to see Gwen, Zoey, and Mike again, but beside them I have no friends here, and I'm pretty sure Scott is still mad at me for what happened with fang two seasons ago."_

 _Scott: "Don't mind me, just sharpening up my new shark tooth."_

 _Dakota: "Hello adoring fans! Dakota is back and better than ever, and without Sam here to distract me, the screen time is all mine!"_

 _*End Confessional*_

"And finally the original cast… First up the inseparable lovers, Cody and Sierra." Chris announced, as Cody struggled to step off the boat with Sierra on his back. "Do you need help with that?" Chris questioned as Cody shuffled by.

"No thanks, I, I, got it." Cody said before collapsing to the floor.

"CODY!" Sierra screamed before quickly picking Cody up and running towards the other end of the dock.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Cody: "Why Chris!? Why? There were plenty of other boats!"_

 _Sierra: "It's great to be back here with my Cody-Wody. It was very difficult to focus without my Cody, last time I was here, but my Cody here, I'm going all the way!"_

 _*End Confessional*_

"Okay, back on me! Next up is, the once gorgeous Justin, and one half of the BFFs, Katie." Justin, and Katie stepped off the boat, and Chris was about to continue, until he was interrupted.

"WAIT!" Ezekiel yelled and quickly hopped off the departing boat.

"I thought I had the captain kick you off the boat." Chris stated.

"He did, but I was able to sneak back on." Ezekiel explained.

"Well, I do admire your persistence… just kidding, CHEF!" Chris called.

"Wait, I know you didn't send me to the detox station just to kick me off again!" Ezekiel pleaded.

"You were going to be apart of the show," Chris started as he placed his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder. "That was until Zoey Mcloudmouth had to ask about Duncan, so that means you're out!" Chris proclaimed as he shoved Ezekiel off the dock. "That is oddly satisfying." Chris declared.

"Uhh, are you going to introduce us?" Trent questioned.

"How dare you interrupt me! But yes, here is, Trent, Leshawna, and Harold everyone. Now move along we have places to be."

 _*Confessional*_

 _Trent: "Hey everyone out there, it's great to be back. It's been a long time."_

 _Leshawna: "Welcome back to the Leshawna show everybody! It doesn't take a genius to figure out Leshawna hasn't won yet, so I am here to prove to everyone out there that says I can't do it that I can! Just watch me!"_

 _Justin: "Does nobody here know how a line works? Anyways, I've made it to the merge before, and I can for sure do it again and then some. I mean I really need that two million dollars. I just haven't been able to get the modeling jobs I need after Total Drama Action. That two million is going to go into good use."_

 _Harold: "Who does Justin think he is, cutting me in line like that. Gosh! I'm back because Leshawna really wanted to be back. Who needs two millions dollars when you have someone like Leshawna."_

 _Katie: "HI SADIE! I miss you already! I needed to prove I could do this on my own thought. Sadie had her chance to prove what she could do, now it's my turn."_

 _*End Confessional*_

"Up next we have, the villainous boat of Heather, and Courtney!" Chris announced.

"No you're wrong!" Courtney and Heather said in unison as they stepped off the boat.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Courtney: "Item number one on my list… no Courtney you learned your lesson. No lists, they just end up backfiring. You have to rely on your reflexes, and thankfully I have great reflexes."_

 _Heather: "Does she ever shut up? I really do admire Duncan and Scott, I don't know how they were able to put up with her for that long._

 _*End Confessional*_

"Now the last boat to arrive, welcome, Lindsay, Tyler, and…" Chris was unable to finish as the camper interrupted him.

"IZZY!" Izzy shouted as she ran off the boat.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Cameron: "Oh no, Izzy…"_

 _Izzy: Whistles while staring off into space_

 _Lindsay: "Hi! Lindsay is back people and with Tyler here there will be no problem. Wait where's Tyler?"_

 _*End Confessional*_

"HELP!" Tyler screamed, as Izzy wrapped tighter around you.

"I'm preparing you in case of a snake attack, did you know they are very bity." Izzy claimed as she bit Tyler's neck.

"AHHHHHH!" Tyler cried in agony.

"That sounds pleasant." Chris stated as he focused on the campers at the dock. "Well we were supposed to have 35, but I suppose the other two couldn't make it so we will…"

"Chris wait up!" Geoff yelled as he quickly rowed his oar. "Come on Noah faster, they are leaving without us!" Geoff claimed, as Noah quickly picked up the speed.

"I stand corrected. Welcome to, Total Drama, show traitors." Chris greeted them with disdain.

"Look we said we were sorry okay." Noah said.

"No it's not okay, I requested you both specifically to come back, because if you thought the previous seasons were hard, just wait until you see what I have in store for you!" Chris stated, and Geoff and Noah simultaneously gulped.

 _*Confessional*_

 _Noah: "Well there goes any chance I had at winning. I was planning on splitting the million dollars with Emma, but when the host is mad at you, what can you really do."_

 _Geoff: "Chris really knows how to bring down a mood, man. I came back because what's better than a party with thirty-five people on an island. I do miss Bridgy-Bear though, if you're watching this babe, I miss you so much."_

 _*End Confessional*_

"Alright everyone calm down." Chris spoke through a loudspeaker so that all thirty-five could hear him. "This season is obviously going to be a little different than any of the previous. This season there will be three teams!" A collective "ooh" was heard from the campers.

"Chris, where are the cabins?" Lindsay asked.

"There are none!" Chris proclaimed.

"What!?" The campers from Island and Revenge of the Island exclaimed.

"That's right, but we will get to that later on. It's challenge time…" Chris started, and paused.

"Well, what is it?" Several campers asked simultaneously.

"Your challenge… will be announced next time on , Total Drama Reroute To Victory!"

* * *

 _Hello everyone! So, how was it? This was my first story outside of wrestling, and definitely my biggest project. Also, if_ _you have any challenge ideas, please send them my way._

 ** _Next Episode: "Choose Your Destiny"_**


End file.
